disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure
Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure [3] is a direct-to video film and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/High_School_Musical_(film_series) High School Musical] spin-off starring Ashley Tisdale.[4][5] The film looks at Sharpay Evans' life after her graduation trying to get a role in a Broadway show.[6] The film was released as a Blu-ray and DVD combination pack on April 19, 2011.[7] The Disney Channel Original Movie premiered on Disney Channel on May 22, 2011.[2] It was the first Disney Channel Original Movie to be released on DVD before being broadcast on Disney Channel. Plot[edit source | editbeta] Sharpay Evans (Ashley Tisdale) performs a dance number at the Lava Springs Country Club (Gonna Shine). There she meets a famous producer Jerry Taylor (Pat Mastroianni) who offers her a chance to star in his newest show on Broadway. Sharpay thinks the audition is for her, but it's actually for Boi, her dog. Sharpay later convinces her father to let her move to New York City on her own. He hesitantly accepts, but he has a condition: if the plan backfires, Sharpay is forced to move back with her parents and work at Lava Springs. While in New York, Sharpay is kicked out of her penthouse because they don't allow dogs. While in despair, she meets Peyton (Austin Butler), an aspiring film director, who offers her a studio apartment. Sharpay accepts but is disgusted to find out what it is. Sharpay, Peyton, and Boi go shopping to give her studio a little make over. While Peyton sees Sharpay in distress, he brings her to the stage of the Radio City Music Hall which makes her feel much better. There she meets Neal Roberts and Gill Samms, producers of Jerry's show (My Boi and Me). When she finds out they only want Boi, she becomes discouraged. However, with the help of Peyton, she auditions him, but only to be caught in a tie with very competitive Roger Elliston (Bradley Steven Perry). Minutes later, Sharpay meets Amber Lee Adams (Cameron Goodman) who Sharpay looks up to, the star of the show. Leaving the theater, Sharpay is threatened by Roger that if she doesn't drop out, there will be serious consequences. Later in the film, Boi and Countess (Roger's female pup) run away together. Sharpay and Roger form a truce and team up to find them. Fortunately, Peyton finds them at the theater. Meanwhile, Amber Lee fires her right hand and hires Sharpay just to boss her around. Unknowingly, Sharpay is a maid to her and answers to her every need. Amber makes it appear that she is Sharpay's friend and that her being a servant would place Boi for the role. Sharpay later finds out that Amber Lee isn't all who she cracks up to be. She is actually a mean diva who is rude to everyone on the production, and worse, plans to fire remove the dogs in the picture to make the musical all about her. Sharpay and Roger concocts a plan to get her fired from the show. Her plan works, only to get Sharpay fired and Amber Lee quitting from the production. Just as it seems that the production is about to get canceled due to Amber Lee quitting, Peyton shows footage to the producers that Sharpay can be the girl to star in the show (New York's Best Kept Secret). They take his word and hire Sharpay as the lead role in "A Girl's Best Friend" (The Rest Of My Life). Sharpay accepts the offer only if Boi and Countess split the role of Shelby. Sharpay and Peyton share a kiss and she finally gets her dream of performing on Broadway. In the end, Ryan Evans (Lucas Grabeel) appears at her door and when Sharpay left the room, he gets stuck in the fold-up bed. Cast[edit source | editbeta] *Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans *Austin Butler as Peyton Leverett *Bradley Steven Perry as Roger Elliston *Lauren Collins as Tiffani Destiny *Cameron Goodman as Amber Lee Adams *Robert Curtis Brown as Vance Evans *Jessica Tuck as Darby Evans *Alec Mapa as Gill Samms *Jack Plotnick as Neal Roberts *Pat Mastroianni as Berry Taylor *Jorge Molina as Mr. Gonzalez *Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans (cameo) *Mya Michaels as Mrs. Gonzalez *Shawn Molko as Roger Elliston (singing voice) *Mike 'Nug' Nahrgang as Stage Manager *Shadia Ali as Dina *Sarah Joy Bennett as Kelly *Tracey Ferencz as Marjorie *Tammy Isbell as Judith / Nell *Kyle Buchanan as Tim *Christian Potenza as Sound Engineer *Amish Patel as Butchy *Michelle Bugay as Girl 1 *Sarah Slywchuk as Singer Girl *Shawn Byfield as Trevor *Johnie Chase as Card Player *Taylor James as Shine Dancer / Finale Dancer *Damien Lavergne as Dancer *Misha Rasaiah as Dancer *Alexandra Herzog as Dancer *Tanya Karn as Dancer *Shamier Anderson as Lead Dancer *Rhonda Roberts as Dancer *Louise St. Cyr as Dancer *Marc Cardarelli as Dancer *Judy Kovacs as Cancer (as Judy Kovaks) *Tamina Pollack-Paris as Dancer *Corey Gorewicz as Dancer *Charles Seminerio as Dancer (as Charlie Seminerio) *Michael MacLennan as Dancer *Laura Eichhorn as Duchess (voice) (uncredited) *David Braid as Pianist (uncredited) *Craig Cyr as Poker Player (uncredited) *Okiki Kendall as Patron #1 (uncredited) *Justin Nie as Patron #2 (uncredited) *Manly Ortega as Boi Evans (uncredited) *Alana Randall as Company Dancer (uncredited) Production[edit source | editbeta] Tisdale is the executive producer of the film,[8] along with Bill Borden and Barry Rosenbush who previously produced the first three High School Musical films. In making the announcement, Gary Marsh, the president of Disney Channels Worldwide, said: "In 'Sharpay,' Ashley Tisdale brought to life one of the most memorable comedic characters we've seen in years. This movie captures the absolutely perfect next chapter in Sharpay's life, as she tries to cultivate the humanity buried, deep, deep within her – a challenging and hilarious endeavor."[6] The film had Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure as a working title, before being renamed to High Stakes.[9] According to DisneyChannelMediaNet.com, the film's title has been changed back to Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure.[10] It's not really Sharpay. She's still Sharpay, but she's now the lead of the movie. You used to love to hate her, but now you have to fall in love with her. You get to see why she is the way she is, you see her in a different light. She's not in college, but she's supposed to be. She's in New York City fulfilling her dreams on Broadway. “”Ashley Tisdale, OK! Magazine[11] Former High School Musical actress Vanessa Hudgens expressed interest in making a cameo appearance in the film.[12] On May 21, 2010, however, Tisdale told MTV that Hudgens would not appear in the film because she's "too busy promoting films and stuff" but announced there will be a special guest appearance.[13] On June 8, Austin Butler's involvement was announced, as well as Bradley Steven Perry's.[14][15] The name of the character played by Cameron Goodman, was never officially announced by Disney Channel,[10]although several outlets listed the name as Lisa Lamore. During an interview on February 16, 2011, Goodman stated the name of the character she plays is Amber Lee Adams.[16] Filming began on May 25, 2010, in Toronto, Canada,[11] and wrapped on July 6, 2010.[17] The movie trailer was released in November 2010,[18] and has since been shown on Disney Channel. The film was produced by Prinsessa Productions Ltd. and Borden & Rosenbrush Entertainment. Reception[edit source | editbeta] The movie has met with mixed reviews from critics. Brian Orndorf stated "Though frivolous, Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure is an enjoyable romp with everyone's favorite pampered princess, delivering limited antics with a great deal of charisma."[19] David Nusair of Reel Film Reviews called it "...bland and surprisingly low-rent..."[20] James Plath said "Though''Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure'' doesn't have the same verve or originality of the 'HSM' movies, it's still solid-pink entertainment that should delight the target audience of mostly pre-teen and early teenage girls (and boys who like Tisdale but would never, in a million years, admit it)."[21] The movie received 4.9 million viewers on its premiere on Disney Channel on May 22, 2011.[22] Release[edit source | editbeta] Media[edit source | editbeta] The film was released on Blu-ray and DVD on April 19, 2011[7] in three different format packages: a stand-alone DVD, a 2-disc DVD and Blu-ray combo pack, and a limited edition set which includes the film in DVD, Blu-ray, and digital download, as well as a pink clutch purse.[23] The Blu-ray Disc includes bloopers and two featurettes: "Evolution of Sharpay" and "Austin Cam: Austin Butler Student Film". It sold 234,000 copies on its first week, debuting at number nine on the DVD sales chart. After six weeks of release, it had sold over 400,000 copies and made over $7 million in sales.[24] Soundtrack[edit source | editbeta] See also: Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure (soundtrack) On May 22, 2010, Tisdale confirmed she was recording music for the film.[25] Deadline also reported four original songs are going to be featured in the film.[14] Songwriter Amy Powers stated on her official website that Tisdale had recorded the songs "My Boi and Me" and "The Rest of My Life" (both were co-written with Matthew Tishler) for the film.[26] In a press release by Disney Channel, "I'm Gonna Shine" (written by Randy Petersen and Kevin Quinn) and "New York's Best Kept Secret" (written by David Lawrence and Faye Greenberg) were confirmed as the other two original songs to be featured in the film.[15] International release[edit source | editbeta] References[edit source | editbeta] #'Jump up^' "Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure (2011)". #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sharpay's_Fabulous_Adventure#cite_ref-sfa_2-0 Jump up to:a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sharpay's_Fabulous_Adventure#cite_ref-sfa_2-1 ''b] ""Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure," A Disney Channel Original Movie, Premiered Sunday May 22 on Disney Channel". Disney Channel. Retrieved May 6, 2011. #'Jump up^' "Ashley Tisdale overdoes the pink as she channels Legally Blonde in new movie High Stakes". MTV. Daily Mail. 2010-06-21=. Retrieved 2010-06-21. #'Jump up^' "SHARPAY IS BACK IN 2011 - NEW DISNEY CHANNEL MOVIE COMING SOON!". Warner Bros. Records. 2010-03-31. Retrieved 2010-03-31.[dead link] #'Jump up^' Grossberg, Josh (2010-03-31). "Disney Graduates to Efron-Less Post-High School Musical". E! Online. Retrieved 2010-04-16.[dead link] #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sharpay's_Fabulous_Adventure#cite_ref-aol_6-0 Jump up to:a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sharpay's_Fabulous_Adventure#cite_ref-aol_6-1 ''b] Harris, Scott (2010-04-01). "Ashley Tisdale Prepares 'Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure'". Inside TV. AOL. Retrieved 2010-04-16. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sharpay's_Fabulous_Adventure#cite_ref-High_Def_Digest_7-0 Jump up to:a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sharpay's_Fabulous_Adventure#cite_ref-High_Def_Digest_7-1 ''b] "'Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure' Announced for Blu-ray". High Def Digest. 16 December 2010. Retrieved 22 December 2010. #'Jump up^' Vena, Jocelyn (2010-04-01). "Ashley Tisdale To Star In 'High School Musical' Spin-Off". MTV. MTV Network. Retrieved 2010-04-16. #'Jump up^' "Ashley Tisdale overdoes the pink as she channels Legally Blonde in new movie High Stakes". MTV. Daily Mail. 2010-06-21. Retrieved 2010-06-21. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sharpay's_Fabulous_Adventure#cite_ref-Disney_Channel_Medianet_10-0 Jump up to:a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sharpay's_Fabulous_Adventure#cite_ref-Disney_Channel_Medianet_10-1 ''b] "Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure". Disney Channel Medianet. Retrieved 2011-02-20. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sharpay's_Fabulous_Adventure#cite_ref-ok_magazine_11-0 Jump up to:a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sharpay's_Fabulous_Adventure#cite_ref-ok_magazine_11-1 ''b] Nome, Valerie (2010-05-21). "Ashley Tisdale Heading to College?". OK! Magazine. Retrieved 2010-05-22. #'Jump up^' Vena, Jocelyn (2010-04-15). "Vanessa Hudgens 'Stoked' For Ashley Tisdale's 'High School Musical' Spin-Off". MTV. MTV Network. Retrieved 2010-04-16. #'Jump up^' Vena, Jocelyn (2010-05-21). "Ashley Tisdale Promises 'Special Cameo' In 'High School Musical' Spin-Off". MTV. MTV Network. Retrieved 2010-05-21. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sharpay's_Fabulous_Adventure#cite_ref-deadline_14-0 Jump up to:a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sharpay's_Fabulous_Adventure#cite_ref-deadline_14-1 ''b] Andreeva, Nellie (2010-06-08). "Disney Channel Taps Director, Cast For HSM Offshoot 'Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure'". Deadline. Retrieved 2010-06-08. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sharpay's_Fabulous_Adventure#cite_ref-futon_critic_15-0 Jump up to:a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sharpay's_Fabulous_Adventure#cite_ref-futon_critic_15-1 ''b] "Ashley PRODUCTION HAS BEGUN ON "SHARPAY'S FABULOUS ADVENTURE," A DISNEY CHANNEL ORIGINAL MOVIE STARRING ASHLEY TISDALE". Disney Channel. FutonCritic. 2010-06-08. Retrieved 2010-06-08. #'Jump up^' "Cameron Goodman Interview". Tommy2.net. Retrieved 2011-02-16. #'Jump up^' Tisdale, Ashley (2010-07-06). "Ashley Tisdale: Officially wrapped! Just got done with Sharpays Fabulous Adventure. Now onto cheerleading and pom pom's!". Twitter. Retrieved 2010-12-25. #'Jump up^' "The Official trailer of Sharpays Fabulous Adventure". FutonCritic. #'Jump up^' Orndorf, Brian (19 April 2011). "Blu-ray Review - Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure".http://www.brianordorf.com/ Brian Orndorf.com. Retrieved 24 April 2011. #'Jump up^' Nusair, David (18 April 2011). "The High School Musical Series". Retrieved 25 April 2011. #'Jump up^' Plath, James (17 April 2011). "Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure (Blu-ray)".DVDtown.com. Retrieved 24 April 2011. #'Jump up^' "Cable Top 25: LeBron/D-Wade/D-Rose, ‘Sharpay’s Fabulous Adventure,’ ‘WWE RAW’ Top Weekly Cable Viewing - Ratings | TVbytheNumbers". Tvbythenumbers.zap2it.com. Retrieved 2011-11-17. #'Jump up^' "Ashley Tisdale Vehicle "Sharpay’s Fabulous Adventure" Goes Straight To DVD And Blu-Ray". Gant Daily. 16 December 2010. Retrieved 22 December 2010. #'Jump up^' "DVD Sales Chart - Week Ending Nov 6, 2011". The-numbers.com. Retrieved 2011-11-17. #'Jump up^' Tisdale, Ashley (2010-05-22). "Ashley Tisdale: Off to record some music for Sharpay's movie!". Twitter. Retrieved 2010-05-22. #'Jump up^' "Amy Powers - Home". AmyPowers.com. Retrieved 2010-06-08. #'Jump up^' "Astroview Magazine - Astroview Online". Astro.com.my. Retrieved 2011-11-17. External links[edit source | editbeta] *Official website *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1629440/ Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Disney Channel original films Category:2011 premieres Category:Disney Channel Original Movies